


Please

by Ael_tRlailiiu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ael_tRlailiiu/pseuds/Ael_tRlailiiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my pre-S5 dread spilling over into brief, angsty, Killian fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

In the sleepless nights after New York he would watch the town’s lights wink out and wonder. How many times could something be fixed before it was no longer the same thing? What kind of life could he make now, from the ashes of all of his previous ones? If he said these words aloud, she would fly, so he kept them as a silent prayer.

_Please, stay._

In the long weeks of quiet, he chased her scent through his dreams and lost days in wondering contentment. Every kiss, every touch was a drop of water, a whisper in a language of life and hope -- a slow intertwining, but oaks are slow, and the sea and shore are forever. If he said these words aloud, she would smile, but her eyes would be shadowed. 

_Please, I love you._

Centuries of wandering lands and realms had come back around to this. His life stood bounded by this ship, by this length of metal on the table, by its ink twin on his right arm and the hook on his left. When they found her, she smiled, but grew more spare and distant nightly. She could not rest against him as she used to for more than a moment. Her hand in his could not lie still, but moved against him, seeking warmth, some purchase against her soul’s erosion, and all he could do to help her was hold on.  

“Please, come back to me.”


End file.
